1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device utilizing the pixel. More particularly, the pixel can display an image having uniform luminance, regardless of the threshold voltage of a driving transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays have been developed that make it possible to reduce the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Typical flat panel displays may be a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
The organic light emitting display device displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode produces light by recombining an electrode and a hole. The organic light emitting display device has the advantage of high response speed and low power.